habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel
"Okay, kiddos. You all need to listen to the girl and take a breath. We're here to help, and save you from this nightmare." '' 'Daniel''' was a survivor of Tournament One who did not appear on camera. He was one of the Rabbits rescued by Dr. Corenthal, and acted as Corenthal's partner in The Eden, where he was part of the secret rescue operation alongside Amrett. He helped save Rabbit #102 on the night she was attacked by the Slender Man, and later went on a road trip with her to find Corenthal when the doctor went missing. History Daniel first made himself known during the 12/12 find.the.way call, in which he spoke to the Rabbits multiple times. He explained that he was one of five people rescued from the factory by Doctor Corenthal, and that he had been under the doctor's care and guidance since that time, working alongside him and the other survivors to carry out a plan to save the Rabbits. Following his introduction, Daniel appeared in two other calls in The Hidden Ones chat: one on January 18, and one on February 10. He is also mentioned several times in text file Xxxxxxxxx.txt. Daniel (like the rest of the "resistance" members) was tutored by Dr. Corenthal in the properties of Eden and how to open doorways to and from the outside world. He helped Amrett rescue Rabbit #102 on the night she was attacked by the Slender Man, carrying her to their car after she lost consciousness. (However, he claimed Corenthal was her rescuer, as he didn't like taking credit for things.) After the disappearance of Amrett and Dr. Corenthal and the resulting breakdown of Eden, Daniel returned with #102 to the physical world to try to find them. On February 5, Daniel and Megan re-opened the door to Eden to retrieve Corenthal's journals, under order from Amrett 2. The pair managed to successfully acquire the journals, and returned to Timeline A three days later. Daniel immediately set to work helping Megan to de-code the journals – a process which took nearly two weeks. On the morning of March 15, Daniel secretly met with Amrett 2 on a secluded bridge. He planned to turn over Corenthal's journals, so that Amrett 2 could better assist him and Megan. However, Amrett 2 betrayed him, taking both the journals and Daniel's camera before killing him with a gunshot to the chest (after revealing that she had done the same to his counterpart in her own timeline). Megan discovered Daniel's lifeless body a half hour later on a footbridge, half a mile from their car. She was unable to move his body or contact the authorities, but made sure to empty out his pockets before she left. In his jacket pocket, she discovered a slip of paper with links to two videos. The first, incredibly, showed Daniel's meeting with Amrett 2 up to his murder; in the second, Amrett 2 gave her M.O. to the Rabbits and explained that she had full control over the timeline. The following morning (March 16), Megan reported in The Hidden Ones that she had overheard from a radio news report that Daniel's body had been discovered by a hiker; she noted that since he had no form of I.D., had been missing for two years (real world time), and had few living family members, it would probably be some time before he was identified. Personality On the surface, Daniel has a gruff, no-nonsense personality. Megan stated that he was impatient and "didn't tolerate whining", and that he was "fucking furious" when he heard about the Rabbit suicides. He is rather blunt in his manner of speaking, and often appeared weary and frustrated. Deep down, however, Daniel is a highly compassionate individual: he was totally devoted to Corenthal's cause (despite admitting that he didn't believe HABIT could be stopped from continuing the Tournaments), and had a great deal of empathy for the Rabbits. Daniel is a private person, and once stated that he "isn't one for conversation". Megan, however, seemingly had little difficulty getting him to open up when they were on the road together, and stated that he "just needs to get to know you first". Daniel is very reliable, and can always be counted on to keep his promises (a trait Amrett 2 stated is consistent with all Daniels). Relationships Dr. Corenthal Daniel had a great deal of respect for Corenthal, and regarded him as a mentor and a leader. He was wholly devoted to his cause, and had an unfailing belief in "the Doc" and his plan to save the Rabbits. Amrett While they didn't interact much in calls, Daniel seemed to have a solid friendship with Amrett. They seemed to have a mutual respect for one another. However, he was highly disapproving of her continuing love for Marty and her obsession with rescuing him. It is unknown how much he knew about Amrett's resets. #102/Megan Megan and Daniel initially didn't get along well. He tended to be impatient, and kept a careful watch over their money during the road trip (making her tell him before she purchased anything). However, he was kind and understanding during her panic attacks and emotional breakdowns, even allowing her to cry and slobber into his coat when she had a breakdown in a McDonald's (over Jack's death). Over time, the two grew close, forming a deep bond. On Valentine's Day, they posed as a couple in order to get a special discount at a Macaroni Grill restaurant. At some point during their travels, they fell in love for real; while little is known about their relationship, she stated that they had proclaimed their love for one another, and that he helped her work through the lingering pain she had from her ex-fiance's abuse. Quotes "I don't think the term 'all right' can accurately describe anybody here." ― find.the.way call. "I...have seen enough suffering to know that nobody, nobody deserves any kind of this." ― find.the.way call. "[If there's any hope for any of you, it's the Eden." ― find.the.way call. "Amrett! I told you not to call him!" ― find.the.way call. "I'm going to go drown my sorrows in syrupy diner pancakes." ― 1/17 Hidden Ones call. "...I hate my life." ― after Amrett 2 informed him that eating his favorite blueberry pancakes would cause him to choke to death on a blueberry. (1/17 Hidden Ones call) "Treat yoself." ― Encouraging Megan to buy herself a McFlurry. (2/10 Hidden Ones call) "You little deviant. moment later. I'm in." ― To Megan, after she suggested they pretend to be a couple to take advantage of Valentine's Day restaurant specials. "I pray to God this makes things a helluva lot easier." ― Setting off to give Amrett 2 one of Corenthal's journals. ("An Altercation") "Ashes to ashes, eh?" ― "An Altercation". Trivia * Daniel's age is based on #102's comment that he was "7 years her junior". * Daniel speaks with a thick northern New Jersey accent. * Daniel was one of three people to address the Rabbits by their real names (the others being Amrett and #102). * According to #102/Megan, Daniel's laugh sounds like a snort. * Daniel's favorite food is anything with blueberries. (This was a trait that, like many, was consistent in each timeline.) * Daniel was unemployed before joining Tournament One. * Daniel owns several knit caps. He once loaned one to #102 to cover her dirty hair while they were doing research in a library. * While they were on the road, Daniel enjoyed listening to #102's stories about her work as a paranormal investigator. * According to #102, Daniel enjoys science fiction and horror. He likes the Hellraiser movies. * Daniel is a big fan of Mad Max: Fury Road . (Megan said the would pump his fist and shout "WITNESSED!" every time the movie won an award during the 88th Academy Awards). * Despite being a fan of sci-fi and horror, Daniel enjoyed the comedy series Parks And Recreation when Megan made him watch it. Alternate Versions * Daniel B was married to Amrett 2. According to her, he once kissed her right after eating blueberries – not realizing that she was allergic to them. (#102 claimed Daniel A blushed when he heard the story.) Their wedding took place in Eden; the ceremony was conducted by Dr. Corenthal, and the couple danced to "To The Top" by Twin Shadow. Amrett 2 said the two of them used to have sex behind a rosebush, which led to Daniel being stung by bees "a lot". He was murdered by an unnamed individual (a former Rabbit, #79 – later revealed to be Amrett 2 herself) for "the power he held over Eden". Category:Supporting Characters Category:Unseen Characters __FORCETOC__ Category:Former Rabbits